Heaven, Hell, and Everything in Between
by flxnce
Summary: An Angel and Demon in love? Just because it's unheard of doesn't mean it's uncommon.


Star looked up unto the Heavens; Angels played and laughed, enjoying their wonderful lives. They didn't seem bothered by those far beneath them, too engrossed in their bright, perfect world to even remember the Demons that lived deep below the earth. Star couldn't help the jealousy that gripped at her heart when she saw the Angels up in Heaven living their perfect lives, having no worries. She had been living in Hell for fourteen years and while she had adapted to the ways of the underground, that didn't mean she had to like it. Star's heart twisted in her loathsome thoughts until a flash of red flew by and immediately she snapped out of her thoughts.

Star was pretty sure his name was Marco. Every time she looked up to Heaven she always saw him, either with his friends, joking around with them, or with his family. He was probably around her age, but there was no way to tell for sure what with the rules of time in Heaven and Hell. Over the time of her occasionally glancing up at Heaven or staring for hours at a time she couldn't help but to find herself thinking about Marco most of the time- he was so different from the other Angels to her.

When Star thought 'Angel,' she thought things like light blue, blinding white, or even creme. Not the vibrant red he wore. Of course, Angels were allowed to wear whatever color they desired, but seeing anything other than light or pastel colors was pretty rare. He had small, white feathery wings. Also, he laughed. The only thing Angels did were smile timidly or respectfully, but when Marco was out he would laugh loudly and grin a wild grin that couldn't help but make Star smile as well.

"Come on, Star!" Star turned to the sound of her name being called and waved at her friend Janna. "Come on, we're gonna go prank Adolf!" Star grinned and took off sprinting- pranking Hitler was always her favorite part of the day.

Marco sat on the grassy plain of Heaven looking at the ground, a smile on his face. Below Heaven was earth but even deeper than that was Hell that held place for a certain girl named Star. Marco knew that there was this rivalry between the Angels and Devils but he honestly couldn't bring himself to hate any of them, especially her. Whenever Marco looked down into Hell she was always messing around with her friends.

In his eyes, Star was beautiful. She had gorgeous blonde hair that stood out from her fellow black, dark brown, or dye-haired demons. She also had tiny hot pink and black wings, unlike his that were just small, hers had only just begun to grow. A mischievous smile always graced her face and seeing her laugh was his favorite thing, her sharp incisors on display for everyone to see and a rosy pink colored her cheeks.

If anyone learned that Marco would occasionally watch the Underground or better yet discovered how he thought of Star, there would be chaos. For years there had always been a mutual rivalry between the Angels and Devils, he had never heard of the two being friends, let alone dating. He knew no matter what he would never be able to talk or hang out with her. Marco stood up, dusting off his pants and leaving to go find Ferguson and Alfonso.

Star teetered on Janna's shoulders trying to hang something up before glaring down at her. "Stop moving! I'm trying to hang up this leprechaun's heart!"

Star refocused on her task as Janna grumbled something about Star's wings needing to grow. Star hooked up the gruesome heart to the tower in the quad, clapping her hands and looking admiringly at her work.

"Are you done yet," Janna groaned, her arms shaking.

Star opened her her mouth a cheerful "Yup!" ready to bounce out when the words instantly died on her tongue when she looked up. Marco was standing above her in Heaven, looking down at her when Star had looked up. The two's eyes met and their hearts sped up, a blush crept up their necks and panicked thoughts swam every which.

Star froze. What did she do? Talk to him? He wouldn't be able to hear her. Or maybe smile? No that's creepy, just because she had been watching him that didn't mean he had been doing the same. This could just be a fluke. Wave? Okay, that was a safe option. Star's arm twitched and she started to raise it when…

"Are you even listening bro?"

To answer Ferguson's question, no, Marco was not listening. He was watching as Star and her friend went crashing into the ground and his panicked expression instantly switched to concerned. The guy who had flown into them began to burst with laughter and Star's friend, Janna, instantly punched the pink haired dude. Star exclaimed something and Janna was quick to point to the purple-skinned guy who only continued to laugh. The blonde stood up from her place on the floor and wound up her arm only to punch the guy who immediately stopped laughing and rubbed his shoulder, saying something. Janna stood up and punched the other arm to which the guy yelped. A few more words were exchanged before Star's two friends began to walk off, pulling Star with them.

Star looked up to where Marco stood and a soft smile adorned her lips as she raised her hand in the air and waved to him. Slowly, a smile spread on Marco's face as well and he hesitantly raised his arm and returned the wave until she was out of sight.

Marco watched until the last of the golden blonde hair disappeared and the smile stayed on his face as he walked with Ferguson and Alfonso. The thoughts that had been a jumbled, panicked mess was replaced with one, loud and clear.

 _Oh, what have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
